Falling In Love
by showtunediva
Summary: Meet Me In St Louis One Shot.. takes place after The Trolley Song.. inspired by the deleted song Boys and Girls Like You and Me I own no characters from Meet Me In St Louis. Enjoy
1. Like Flowers Love Blooms

**Falling In Love**

**A John and Esther fan fiction inspired by the deleted song Boys and Girls Like You and Me**

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters from Meet Me In St Louis. I kind of forgot the order of scenes in the play so I fudged this a little bit.

"Last stop, Fairgrounds!" the motorman called

Esther Smith descended the staircase from the top level of the trolley. She knew that John Truitt was also on the train. She had seen him as she was going to her seat pushing her way through the crowded rows of passengers.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.. John was facing her.

"May I join you for a walk?" he asked.

"Certainly." Esther said.. her heart was fluttering.

They headed toward the fairgrounds. Esther couldn't believe they were headed there together.

"So you must be excited about the fair?" he said

Esther nodded. "Yes, I am very excited."

They strolled around the fairgrounds for about fifteen minutes in silence. Esther started to cry

John suddenly pulled Esther into his arms.. Esther did not resist this gesture.

"Es, why are you crying?"

Esther could not answer… she couldn't tell if it was out of shyness or embarrassment.

She felt his arms wrap around her.

"Won't you please tell me what's the matter?"

Esther choked back her tears.

"I think I'm falling in love with you John."


	2. The Bell Has Rung

**The Bell Has Been Heard**

**Falling In Love Chapter 2**

This is slightly out of order then it is in the play. Sorry if that confuses people. Also to clarify ages of the **Smith Children** : Lon is 20 Rose is 18 Esther is 17 (about to turn 18) Agnes is 12 and Tootie is 6. Set after the Halloween prank scene.. this is a deleted scene between Mrs. Smith and Esther that takes place after Mr. Smith announces his promotion. I own no rights to Meet Me In St Louis characters. Opening night for my show is tomorrow! YAY! Te Amo Amherst PTA!

Esther was walking on cloud nine as she reentered the kitchen from the porch. She took her seat at the kitchen table. Rose glanced out her from her seat in the easy chair across the room. " Does he have feelings for you?" she mouthed. Esther couldn't put together a sentence so she nodded her head. Rose got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her sister leaning over and kissed her on the forehead.

"What' s gotten into you Esther?" Mrs. Smith asked

"Nothing Mother." Esther said.

"Don't believe her Mother… she's in love with John Truitt." Agnes said

"Did he kiss you Esther?" Tootie asked.

Esther didn't respond.

"I knew it! " Tootie said.

"Tootie, Agnes mind your business and leave Esther alone." Rose admonished.

Agnes stuck her tongue out at Rose once her back was turned.

Later that evening after Mr. Smith had dropped the bombshell announcement about moving to New York Esther was in her room starting to pack. She wasn't really too focused on this task though.. her mind was elsewhere. She startled when there a knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

Her mother entered the room and took a seat on the bed.

"So does John Truitt have feelings for you?" her mother asked.

Esther looked at her mother, nodding her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"Come here sweetheart."

Esther stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and walked over to the bed. She took comfort in her mother's embrace.

"I don't want to move to New York Mama. What will become of my relationship with John if we move?"

"At the very most you'll be friends. Did he promise to come visit you?"

Esther nodded. "That won't be the same as living here. I'll probably meet another boy in New York who is so much different than John. I don't think I'll meet anyone else quite like him."

Esther cried for about ten minutes . Mrs. Smith rubbed her hand up and down her daughters' back comfortingly

"Mama, everything you told me about how you fell in love with Papa is exactly the same way I feel about John. I think he's the one for me."

"Darling, I know this is all so confusing for you and that the news of your father's promotion is not helping matters but you have to be reasonable about this too you know."

"Be reasonable! I love John Mama… that's all there is to it. I'm sure you wouldn't tell Rose to be reasonable about how she feels about Warren."

Her mother sighed. "That's a totally different situation Esther. Warren and his family live in New York.. when we move we will be closer to Warren and Rose will be more likely to get married to him if he doesn't propose by the holidays."

"Are you trying to say that a long distance relationship between John and I will be hard to maintain?"

All her mother could do was nod.

"I think you're wrong Mama. We can try to make something work.. I'm sure of it."

"Oh Esther, you're so stubborn. Can't you just be happy for your father about his promotion?"

Esther nodded. "I am excited for Papa. I just wish we didn't have to move."

Her mother wrapped her in another warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"This is a shock for all of us sweetheart and will be hard for all of to deal with. We'll get through this though don't you worry."

"I love you." Esther whispered.

"I love you too Esther." "

"


	3. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

**Falling In Love Chapter 3**

I own no characters from Meet Me In St Louis. Set after the Christmas ball scene. Inspired by **All I Want For Christmas Is You **By Mariah Carey

Snow was softly falling as Esther and John left the Christmas Ball. Esther couldn't be more thrilled that he'd showed up at the last minute.

"That was a wonderful surprise John.. I was so shocked to see you."

John smiled. "As I told you inside Es.. I hated to disappoint you. I hated to see you so sad so I called every John Smith in the phone book until I found the one who owned the tailor shop."

Esther leaned her head on John's shoulder. " I can't believe this is my last Christmas ball in St Louis and that I'm moving after January 1st."

"You will be back for the fair won't you?"

Esther sighed. " I really hope so but at this point its hard to tell."

"I really wish you didn't have to move Esther.. we just met."

Esther choked back tears. " I know John… this is hard for me.. I won't meet any boys quite like you in New York… Warren Sheffield has so many rich society friends. I won't fit in with any of them."

"Warren isn't like any other guys though. He's totally down to earth." John countered.

"True."

John fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"A Christmas gift for you Es." He whispered

Esther took the box and opened it. Inside was a sapphire ring.

"John… what in the world?"

"Esther Smith… I want you to be my wife.

"Your wife?" Esther's jaw dropped in utter shocked.

"Yes."

Esther was speechless.

John waited patiently for her response.

"John this is very sudden… you know I'm moving."

"Yes.. I know.. this is probably just as sudden for you as your father's promotion but Esther you're the girl I want to marry."

"How will our relationship work if you're here and I'm in New York?"

"That's just a minor detail. We'll make things work Es… I promise you."

Esther burst into tears.

John was shocked.

"Why are you upset? I thought you'd be happy."

Snow fell softly on Esther's blonde curls as she composed herself.

"Of course I'm happy. Very much so. This is the best Christmas gift ever. As I said it's rather sudden."

"So will you marry me?"

Esther swiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled at John kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Yes, John I will marry you."


	4. A Change of Plans

**A Change of Plans**

**Falling In Love Chapter 4**

I found the ending to Meet Me In St Louis to be very disappointing… the whole point of the plot was that they were going to move and then they don't end up moving. I decided to write an alternate ending to the musical. I hope you all like it. I own rights to no characters.

After witnessing Tootie's outburst Alonzo Smith had a huge decision to make. He knew the news of his promotion had deeply upset his family but he also knew in the long run the opening a firm in New York would be good for his business. After Esther led her back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Agnes he paced up and down the living room unsure of how to remedy this.

He plinked out the opening bars of Meet Me In St Louis on the piano and then immediately decided he knew what he had to do.

After his family had gathered in the living room he made his announcement.

" We're not moving… right away." He said.

"What made you change your mind Lonny? His wife asked.

"I'm not a puppet on a string. I'm also in no rush to leave St Louis."

"What will you tell Mr. Fenton?" Rose asked

"That we'll move to New York in the spring… after the fair."

Rose caught Esther's gaze across the living room and they exchanged smiles.

All of a sudden Warren Sheffield burst through the front door of the Smith house.

"Rose Smith.. I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you as soon as possible. That's all I need to say to you. Merry Christmas."

As quickly as he had entered he left. Rose was completely shocked.

"Well, there's certainly more than one engagement to celebrate." Esther said

Anna Smith looked at her second oldest daughter slightly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Esther held out her hand to show her mother the ring that John Truitt had given her the previous night.

"When did this happen?" her mother asked

"Last night on the way home from the ball." Esther said.

Rose got up from her chair and threw her arms around her sister in jubilation.

"Oh Es.. I'm so happy for you… for both of us! I can't wait to start planning our weddings!"

Alonzo Smith took in the joy between his two eldest daughters. So much was happening so fast.

"Anna who was that young man?" he asked referring to Warren.

"He's a wonderful boy Lonny. I am sure you'll like him." Anna Smith replied kissing her husband on the cheek.

Later that day Warren and John Truitt came over for Christmas dinner

Alonzo Smith looked at Warren skeptically. He had never met him before this moment but had frequently heard Rose talk about him.

"So Warren, you are set on marrying my daughter?" Alonzo said

Warren swallowed a bite of chicken and then nodded his head. "Yes,sir. There's something about her that has absolutely made me fall in love with her."

"And you have equal feelings for him Rose?" Alonzo glanced at his oldest daughter.

Rose nodded. "Yes Papa."

"Then I give you my blessing."

Rose stood up and kissed her father on the head. "Thank you Papa."

After the dinner dishes were cleared Esther and John sat on the couch.

"So you must be so excited that Rose is getting married." John said

Esther nodded. "You don't realize how long she's been waiting for this proposal John. I am so happy that he finally popped the question."

"When are they planning their wedding?" John asked

"Well, as it turns out Papa worked something out with his boss and we won't be moving til after the fair… I think Rose wants to get married in the late spring or early summer."

"You must be excited that you won't have to pack up and go after Christmas."

Esther nodded. "Oh yes.. very much so John"

John looked at Esther with a serious expression on his face.

"When did you want to get married?" he asked her.

Esther shrugged. " Quite honestly I would like to wait at least a year. Rose and Warren were only dating six months before Warren proposed today. I think we need sometime for our relationship to develop."

John nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"How we will be able to keep our relationship strong despite the distance?" Esther asked.

John rubbed Esther's shoulders. "As I said last night Es… you don't need to worry about that. We'll figure something out."

Esther placed a soft kiss on top of John's forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Es."

"Hey love birds, time for dessert. Katie made hickory nut cake." Agnes called.

John took Esther by the hand and pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the dining room together.

As usual Agnes and Tootie fought over the candy flower..Tootie got it.

Anna Smith smiled at John.

"John we're happy that you're going to be joining our family."

"You are all wonderful. I've known Lon and Warren for a couple years. It's pretty exciting that Rose and Warren and Esther and I are both engaged."

Alonzo Smith muttered something under his breath.

"What's wrong Lonny?"" Anna asked her husband.

"This is all happening too fast for me. I can't believe that both my daugthers are getting married."

"It's all very exciting." Anna said.

"Rose, are you still going to live in St Louis after you're married?" Tootie asked.

Before Rose could answer Warren interjected

"My parents have bought us a house in the Hamptons which we will move into after the wedding. They have always contributed toward Rose's college fund."

"Oh Warren, how wonderful! You'll have to thank your parents for me."

"You'll be seeing them soon. I'm taking you home with me tomorrow and you'll stay with us for New Years."

Katie looked at Esther curiously. "When do the two of you plan getting married?"

Esther smiled at her family's maid who was always so good at giving her and sister advice about how to handle romantic situations.

"Not for another year. We're going to take our time. I want focus on my senior year. We're not going to get married til next spring."

Mrs. Smith's jaw dropped. "You're not going to go to college?"

John looked at his future mother in law. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith I can find a full time job that will support both of us."

"Esther. You're so smart. I'm surprised you're not going to college." Agnes looked at her older sister her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies. " Katie scolded

"I'll still go to the college.. just not right away. I will wait a year or two. I'll work as soon as I get out of school to save money for tuition."

Anna Smith smiled at both of her older daughters. She was so excited that they had found two wonderful boys to marry. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.


End file.
